Сам себе Творец
by Marlek
Summary: 118 исполнение заявки "Шизуо/Изая. Встреча в стриптиз-клубе". Слоны, Звездные Войны, Теория Большого Взрыва в исполнении Орихары Изаи.  Предупреждение: римминг, Изуо


**Название: Сам себе Творец**

**Автор: Marlek**

**Бета: Mritty, Мэй_Чен**

**Персонажи: Орихара Изая/Хейваджима Шизуо**

**Жанр: слеш**

**Рейтинг: НЦ-17**

**Размер: миди, 3254 слова**

**Предупреждения: Римминг, Изуо**

**Описание: 118 исполнение заявки "Шизуо/Изая. Встреча в стриптиз-клубе". Слоны, Звездные Войны, Теория Большого Взрыва в исполнении Орихары Изаи.**

**Слоны и стриптиз-клуб**

В лесу определённо сдох слон.

Световые блики, запах алкоголя, сигарет и желания заполнял воздух клуба, в котором Изая встречался со знакомым Шики-сана. Вывеска "Сегодня ночь полного стриптиза!" вызвала у Изаи только улыбку.

Люди такие забавные существа. Якудза не исключение.

Сделка прошла замечательно и даже слишком быстро, оставив легкое чувство неудовлетворенности. Позже он непременно проверит предоставленные данные. На то он и информатор, чтобы всегда все знать.

Изае нравилась власть слов. Как краски художника, его знания порой раскрашивали лица людей в прекрасные эмоции. Гнев, страх, неверие, осознание собственной никчёмности.

После пары девочек-стриптизерш на сцену вышел парень. Изая мельком глянул на своего делового партнера: тот радушно предложил остаться и насладиться шоу, и информатор послушно составил ему компанию. по крайней мере, на ближайший час. Стриптизер на сцене был высокий, статный, одетый в классический костюм-тройку кремового цвета. Лицо скрывала рука, придерживающая щегольскую шляпу франта.

Да, Изая любил свою работу.

А вот когда он, Орихара Изая, чего-то не знал, обычно происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Например, в лесу умирал слон с кучей лопоухих родственников. Определённо, какой-то метеорит, а на самом деле оплавленный остов консервной банки спутника, свалился с орбиты Земли, упал где-то за городом, придавил большого, серого, неуклюжего слона, и тот сдох. Повалился на ближайшие деревья, может, столетние сосны, они попадали и придавили всю семью слона: двух-трёх самок и пяток деток размеров с грузовик с кока-колой, который каждое утро разгружали у Изаи под окнами.

Изая уже с первых движений понял, кто на сцене. Не мог не понять: он тысячу раз видел, с какой дикой энергией двигался этот человек. Понять-то понял, но осознать пока не смог. Наверное, мешала груда поверженных слонов в воображении. Не то чтобы это он был виноват в их смерти.

Мужчина на сцене двигался на сцене так, как будто провел там всю жизнь. Плавные, немного резкие движения; вступительные аккорды песни взвились в резкий битрейт, и стриптизер кинул шляпу в толпу под сценой, резко и легко расстегнул пиджак, провел руками по груди, расставив ноги и тряхнув белыми прядями волос, томно обвел публику взглядом сытого хищника.

Публика заворожено вздохнула и затаила дыхание. Да, такое не часто встречалось. Изая почувствовал, что у него слегка пересохло горло, и потянулся к отклонённому ранее коктейлю. Краем глаза поймал лёгкую улыбку своего соседа. Хм, вот кто виноват в падении того метеорита. Интересно.

Стриптизер на сцене продолжал избавляться от одежды, сначала быстро стянув пиджак и жилетку, покачивая бёдрами, выгнулся, зубами схватился за пуговицы на манжете рубашки. В зале послышались стоны, и Изая не винил их: все происходящее действительно было эротичным, сексуальным и захватывающим действием.

Мужчина вытянул рубашку из брюк, провёл руками по бёдрам вверх, залез под полы, лаская собственный живот. Расстегнул все пуговицы, но не снял быстрым движением, а повернувшись к зрителям спиной и покачивая задницей, которая так и просилась в ладонь, дал ткани рубашки сползти по предплечьям и плавно спланировать на пол. Зал томно вздохнул. Изая облизал губы, морщась от вкуса алкоголя.

Наверное, при гибели семейство слонов вызвало природный катаклизм, и это затронуло весь район, так что в лесу повымирали все животные, от мала до велика, и их предсмертный рев сплёлся в единую какофонию звука, битрейтом грохочущую по барабанным перепонкам в такт движения длинных ног танцора

Определённо.

Иначе как объяснить, что у него стояк на стриптизера-мужчину?

Музыка ревела, блики софитов ласкали смуглую кожу вслед рукам самого стриптизера, так что все глаза присутствующих оказались прикованы к каждому движению. Изая готов был поклясться, каждый мечтал быть этими руками

В клубе было жарко, душно, кровь от жары и алкоголя сгущалась, текла расплавленным металлом по венам, сердце билось в такт рёву музыки, и все, что существовало, оказалось подчинено лишь одной цели: восхищению и желанию обладать светловолосым богом на сцене.

Изая поменял позу: в отличие от сидевших мужчин, которые закидывали в смущении ногу на ногу, он расставил колени, пытаясь облегчить жар в низу живота и игнорировал улыбочки якудза.

Люди такие забавные существа. И что поделать, если Изая и сам - всего лишь человек?

Блондин на расстегнул ремень и молнию брюк, и, совсем не стесняясь своей эрекции, гордо выглядывающей из-под резинки узких чёрных стрингов (возможно, Изая ошибся, и целых два района с колоссальным богатством фауны вымерли в этот день недалеко от Токио), улёгся прямо на сцену, на спину, головой к публике. Бесстыже раздвинув ноги и выгибаясь всем телом так, что всем стало видно игру мышц груди и живота, он выгнул голову еще сильнее, прикрыл глаза и провёл по всему телу руками в такт замедлившейся на некоторое время музыке: по сильной шее, широким плечам, задел раскрытыми ладонями соски, при этом резко вскинув бедра вверх, будто трахая воздух, ниже, по подтянутому в напряжении животу, между расставленных бёдер. Затем замер, обхватив руками задницу под брюками. Музыка снова зашлась бешеным ревом, а штаны стали жертвой сидевших ближе всех к сцене зрителей. Плавно поднявшись во весь свой немаленький рост, блондин закрутился на сцене, наконец вспомнив про стриптизерский шест.

Нет, подумал Изая, ощущая, как капля пота скатилась с виска на шею, два района - слишком мало. Похоже, вся Япония обречена на вымирание всего живого.

Когда мужчина с самым божественным телом, какое Изая видел за свою жизнь, резким движением руки подарил последний кусочек своей одежды визжащим под сценой девушкам, когда он в последнем сете музыкальной композиции выгнулся с закинутыми за голову руками, как хищник, которым он всегда и был, полностью обнажённый и абсолютно не стесняющийся этого, если судить по гордо стоящему не менее красивому члену, когда он качнул бёдрами вперёд, раз, другой, третий, и музыка застыла на самой высокой ноте, а свет погас, Изая понял, что на самом деле сегодня просто произошла ядерная война, разрушившая и уничтожившая всю эту планету к чертям собачьим.

Потому что Хейваджима Шизуо, бывший бармен и самый сильный человек на земле, не мог танцевать стриптиз так, будто был рождён для этого.

А Орихара Изая не мог кончить, глядя на него.

**Звезда Смерти и уличные переулки**

В открытом космосе сшибаются на огромной скорости корабли и крейсеры, туда-сюда снуют истребители, а разноцветные вспышки взрывов превращают эту часть Вселенной в одно сплошное поле боя.

Не нужно было вчера смотреть новые Звёздные Войны с сёстрами, он так и знал.

Шизуо ловит его в переулке за магазинчиком с раменом, прижимает к стене, легко приподняв над землёй за ворот футболки. Лохматый, раскрасневшийся от бега (а может, ещё от чего?) с расстёгнутой (хотя скорее, не до конца застёгнутой) рубашкой, Шизуо каким-то непостижимым способом выглядит ещё соблазнительней, чем когда танцевал стриптиз в клубе, минут пятнадцать назад.

Сверкает молния. Небо над головой разверзается, будто прочитав недавние мысли Изаи о ядерной войне и космических баталиях.

Тяжёлое дыхание блондина, как и его полузадушенные хрипы тонут в оглушающем рокоте грома.

Дождь сваливается с неба, в мгновение ока вымочив их обоих до нитки.

- Эй, Шизу-чан, тебя опять с работы выгнали?

Рубашка в руках зверя трещит от крепкой хватки, и Изая заранее прощается с обновкой. Наверное, не стоило искать блондина в гримерке за сценой. Хотя... Изая не был бы собой, если бы все-таки не решил посмотреть на Шизуо, когда тот поймет, что информатор его видел. Уж больно интересно наблюдать эмоции на лице зверя.

- Хах, - выплевывает Шизуо и перехватывает руку Изаи с уже занесённым ножом. Притягивает информатора ближе и, сощурившись, спрашивает: - Понравилось?

Если Звезда Смерти в состоянии разнести в молекулы целую планету, то Шизуо Хейваджима вполне в состоянии разнести вдребезги все ожидания Изаи одной своей непредсказуемостью.

Наверное, поэтому информатор его так ненавидит.

Сквозь намокшую белую рубашку видно, как затвердели от холода соски Шизуо. Изая тянется свободной рукой, проводит по животу чудовища в человеческом обличьи, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы. Их лица всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга, он даже чувствует запах сигарет, ещё не смытый дождём, и ведь совсем ничего не стоит чуть потянутся и ...

За это Шизуо вполне запустит его со второй космической скоростью в ближайшее окно или рекламный щит, но Изая уже не может остановиться:

- А если да? - говорит он почти шёпотом, еле различимым в гуле дождя, и быстро накрывает губы блондина своими.

Ну же, Шизу-чан, удиви меня ещё раз!

На самом деле, космические корабли, взрывающиеся в толще чёрного пространства космоса - это игрушки для малолетних фанаток смазливых актеров. А вот когда на скорости в сотни тысячи миль друг в друга врезаются целые планеты размером с Юпитер...

Гром гремит уже где-то совсем рядом, застав Изаю врасплох не меньше, чем отвечающий на его поцелуй блондин. Информатор цепляется за обесцвеченные волосы, надавливает на затылок, заставляя слегка повернуть голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Шизуо на вкус не только как горький пепел сигарет, но и как мягкая сладость молочного коктейля. У него упругий настойчивый язык, мокрые от дождя губы и острые зубы, которые, как хорошо помнил Изая, способны легко раскусить металлическое лезвие ножа.

Молния сверкает снова, попадает в рекламный щит, вырвав из его внутренностей разноцветный фонтан искр, гром сердито гремит над их головами, наглец-ветер хлопает ставнями и фанерой.

Но все эти межпланетные баталии ни с чем не сравнятся с тем охренетительным чувством , где-то внутри, что аж пробирает до костей, выворачивая наизнанку и заставляя послать весь мир в долгое комическое путешествие.

Изаю невероятно заводит, как целуется Шизуо.

**Теория Большого Взрыва Орихары Изаи**

Когда звезда взрывается, у нее есть два пути развития: стать черной дырой и поглотить все и вся, или превратиться в сверхновую, переродившись заново. В любом случае все, что находится вблизи этой звезды, погибает.

Наверное, он тоже обречен, так или иначе.

Ведь как иначе объяснить тот факт, что его язык сейчас глубоко внутри Шизуо, и так горячо и сладко слушать, как тот стонет, уткнувшись в подушку и стискивая в ладонях покрывало, когда Изая в очередной раз крепко сжимает его ягодицы, раскрывая сильнее горячее отверстие. Он был прав, у Шизуо шикарная задница, и трогать ее - одно удовольствие.

Дождь, ветер и гроза беснуются за окнами отеля, который оказался совсем неподалеку того переулка. Мокрая одежда цепочкой ведет к кровати, с которой они даже не сдернули покрывало. Шизуо на четвереньках вжимает лицо в подушку, пока Изая трахает его языком, претворяя в жизнь полуугрозу-полувызов от блондина:

- Ты своим языком умеешь только болтать?

Если засунуть язык достаточно далеко, то можно почувствовать, как сжимаются упругие мышцы.

Наверное, он, Изая, станет черной дырой и моментально вберет в себя все, что окружает его. Он жадный сукин сын, он знает это. И он хочет еще.

Шизуо стонет снова, полурычит, и это такой невероятно сексуальный звук, что заставляет Изаю мелко дрожать от наслаждения. Он прикрывает глаза, стараясь впитать в себя ощущения: запах пота, чужой кожи и парфюма, мягкость покрывала под коленями и собственное желание, пульсирующее изнутри. Он случайно трется о бедро Шизуо ноющим членом, сдавленно стонет, чуть оторвавшись от любовника. В животном мареве желания он замечает, как его неожиданный любовник опирается одной рукой на постель, а второй начинает дрочить, подставляясь под ласки Изаи. Тот разрешает ему, чуть прихватив нежную кожу растянутых мышц зубами, когда Шизуо конвульсивно дергается, кончая.

Блондин вытягивается на постели с протяжным стоном удовлетворения. Изая смотрит, не отрываясь. Берет свой член в руку и дрочит, глядя на полосы от ногтей и отпечатки собственных пальцев на чужой заднице. Шизуо переворачивается на спину, раскидывает длинные руки и ноги, смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век на Изаю. Чуть заметно улыбается.

Шизуо наверняка стал бы сверхновой. Яркий, неистовый, великолепный. Его хочется снова и снова, раз за разом. Особенно такой жадной черной дыре, как он.

Они всегда были похожи как две звезды на небе и так же далеки друг от друга в пространстве космоса.

Шизуо смотрит на него, не стесняясь своей наготы; не смущаясь, демонстрирует свое тело, зная, что Изая смотрит. Ох, столько много нового о столь старом знакомце узнал сегодня информатор.

"К чему ему стеснятся, если он показывал свое тело куче народу?" - шепчет где-то внутри него ревнивая прорва черной дыры.

Интересно, разрешит ли Шизуо? Наверняка нет. Вот со стопроцентной вероятностью - нет. Круговерть неожиданностей должна уже исчерпать себя на сегодня, куда дальше взорванных в гелий звезд? Звери не подпускают к себе так близко, не делают таких вещей с теми, кого пытаются убить в повседневной жизни. То, что Шизуо разрешил сделать ему римминг еще не означало...

Но Изая еще там, в переулке, понял: сегодняшний день войдет в историю по количеству разрушений в обозримой Вселенной.

Он наклоняется и почти не удивляется, когда Шузуо встречает его на полпути, обхватив одной рукой за плечи, а другой облапив за задницу. Изая едва успевает задержать дыхание, прежде чем войти в мокрое от его собственной слюны отверстие, узкое и горячее, как сердце самой яркой звезды.

Планеты вспыхивают, как свечки, звезды взрываются, уничтожая все вокруг, галактики с грохотом смещаются с орбит. Изая ловит губами чужие губы, стоны и хрипы, тычется в чужое плечо, вдыхает чужой запах, собирает губами соленые капли пота с чужой кожи, и двигается, двигается, двигается... Кометы с ревом проносятся мимо, их сверкающие хвосты тянут за собой покалеченные миры, а Шизуо внутри него, вокруг него, везде, во времени и во всех точках пространства.

Целая Вселенная умирает, взрываясь изнутри под веками Изаи, и ему все равно, лишь бы успеть в лихорадочном бреду прошептать:

- Шизу-чан...

Когда Вселенная умирает, в результате Большого Взрыва возникает новая.

В этой новой Вселенной так здорово лежать на широкой теплой груди и отсчитывать секунды со дня рождения, успокаивающимся ритмом под собственным ухом:

один...

два...

три...

**Эпилог**

Миллион сто тридцать два…

Миллион сто тридцать три…

Миллион сто тридцать четыре…

Звезды зажигались, вокруг них возникали планеты, и Изая с нетерпением ожидал появление жизни, а потом и первых людей, чтобы люби…

- Ай!

Необъятный простор новой Вселенной Изаи лопнул, как мыльный пузырь. В поле зрения показался почему-то Шинра и, подняв руку, показал ему указательный и средний палец. На лице школьного товарища в кои-то веки было серьезное выражение.

- Сколько пальцев видишь?

- Два миллиона, - попытался пошутить Изая, но язык двигался почему-то с трудом, и получилось не очень четко. Но Шинра вроде бы понял, потому что заулыбался весь, куда-то убежал и вернулся со шприцем. Подождите... Со шприцем?

Изая огляделся и понял, что не только язык его не слушается: перед глазами все плыло, тело было как ватное. Недорогая комнатушка отеля сменилась на квартиру Шинры и Селти, он сам был почему-то одет, к тому же не в свою пижаму, и лежал под покрывалом, а не на нем. Так, стойте-ка!

Шинра моментально уложил его обратно на подушку, не дав даже сесть, и опытными экономным движением быстро вколол ему что-то в изгиб локтя.

Изая закрыл глаза и подчинился.

Что-то было не так.

Минут через десять голова перестала кружиться настолько сильно, и он спросил:

- Что случилось?

- А ты не помнишь, как вчера провел день?

«Как Бог, создавший Вселенную за ночь вместо шести дней» - подумал информатор, а вслух сказал:

- У меня был совершенно обычный день. Почему я у тебя дома?

- Потому что ты был найден в тупике за стриптиз-клубом, накачанный наркотиками?

Изая даже открыл глаза:

- Да ты…- вспомнился коктейль, который он пил, когда Шизу-чан танцевал. Хм. - Кроме наркотиков, ничего?

Шинра улыбнулся так, как Изая больше всего ненавидел: сощурив глаза в полу-дуги за стеклами очков.

- Шинра, не зли меня.

- И не собираюсь, - вздохнул тот. - Тебя накачали разной дрянью. Я взял образцы крови, буду думать, пока ты приходишь в себя.

- Хм..- голова уже не так кружилась, и если так и будет продолжаться, он вполне мог бы покинуть дом Шинры в ближайший час-два. - Ты сказал, что меня нашли. Кто нашел? Ой, Шинра!

Но Шинра только второй раз улыбнулся своей проклятой покемонской улыбкой, и, приказав поспать и набраться сил, вышел из комнаты.

Когда Шинра появился в гостиной, его ждала не только Селти.

- Жить будет, - ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Безголового Всадника.

- Недолго, - выплюнул со злостью Шизуо, намереваясь встать, но был остановлен.

[Ему и так несладко пришлось] - светилось на экране.

- Селти права, ему дали наркотики, так что он вряд ли сможет от тебя убежать, Шизуо-кун.

- Как раз то, что нужно, - буркнул блондин, но все-таки сел. - Допрыгался блоха. И кому он сдался-то?

Шинра пожал плечами, проходя на кухню, чтобы заварить себе кофе. Образцы веществ в крови Изаи он собирался выяснить сегодня ночью. Чисто из спортивного интереса.

-У якудза свои причины. У тебя, наверное, тоже?

- Хм, - блондин закурил, не поднимаясь с дивана, на котором вместе с Селти прождал полночи, пока Шинра пытался привести Изаю в чувство. - Мы с Томом просто пришли за клиентом в этот клуб. Я не знал, что блоха там, пока тот не нашел меня в гримерке.

- В гримерке? - с нездоровым блеском в глазах спросил Шинра, а Селти начала что-то яростно печатать на клавиатуре своего КПК.

- Да ну вас в баню к Саймону! Клиент был стриптизером, мы к нему на работу пришли!

- Вот как, - было похоже, что доктор даже разочарован, а Селти, поникнув, удалила все напечатанное одним махом. – А потом? Ты взвалил Изаю на спину и принес ко мне?

- Нет, - Шизуо скривился, как будто съел что-то кислое. - Блоха уже тогда показался мне странным, но мне было все равно, поэтому я выгнал его на улицу, и словил бы поганца, если бы…Если бы он не свалился в каком-то переулке прямо на пустом месте.

- Эээ?

[Эээ?]

- Чего вы так на меня смотрите? Я в него ничем попасть не успел, за меня кто-то постарался.

Когда его собеседники так и не поняли, в чем дело, Шизуо подавил яростное желание пойти кинуть кофейный столик в Изаю и сказал:

- Его молнией ударило. Шинра вдруг залился звонким мальчишеским смехом, даже сняв очки, чтобы утереть слёзы. Подрагивающие плечи Селти тоже выдавали ее.

- Вот так, ха-ха-ха, история, нарочно не придумаешь! Ха-ха-ха! – сквозь смех выдавил Шинра. - Это объясняет, почему Изая выглядел так, как будто его действительно ударило молнией!

Шизуо пожал плечами. Шинра всегда был со странностями.

[Поэтому ты решил принести Изаю сюда?] – светилось на экране.

- Нет, - и не дожидаясь вопроса, блондин продолжил: - Я бы оставил блоху там где он свалился, но он начал нести какой-то бред, так что я решил доставить его тебе, чтобы проверить. Может, ему мозги поджарило. – Шизуо мечтательно затянулся. - Это было бы здорово.

- А о чем он говорил? - не унимался Шинра.

- Что-то невнятное. Что-то о слонах верхом на космических спутниках, Звезде Смерти и жадных черных дырах.

Шинра прыснул снова.

- Он как раз начал рассуждать о каких-то больших взрывах, когда я подошел к твоему дому и …, - блондин замялся, скривился и почему-то покраснел.

И Шинра, и Селти одновременно озадачено повернули головы на бок в одну сторону. Шизуо дернул плечом.

- Короче, блоха обнаглел, и я решил, что хватит слушать белиберду, и вообще пора завязывать помогать всяким кровососущим.

- Поэтому Изая появился у меня дома через окно?

- Ну типа того.

[Шизуо, мы живем на пятом этаже!]

- Ну и что?

- Ха, с научной точки зрения, - закрутился на вращающемся стуле врач, - с какой скоростью нужно кинуть человека, чтобы он влетел в окно пятого этажа-то?

- Со второй космической, - пробубнил Шизуо, прежде чем зажечь вторую сигарету.

- Что?

[Что?]

- Ничего. Кстати, мозги же ему не поджарило? – поднявшись и потянувшись, Шизуо направился к комнате, в которой находился Изая. - Жаль. Пойду, исправлю это.

- Шизуо, Изая не в очень хорошем здравии, ты не дол…- остаток фразы был заглушен захлопнувшейся перед носом врача дверью.

Изая, все еще в раздумьях, убраться из дома Шинры или нет, завидев своего старого недруга, расцвел в улыбке:

- Шизу-чан, так мило с твоей стороны прийти меня проведать!

Шизуо критически оглядел информатора. Бледный как обычно, в одежде Шинры. Но рожа наглая, как у кота наевшегося украденной сметаны.

- Так мило с твоей стороны в течение пяти секунд объяснить мне, какого хрена ты лапал меня за задницу в том переулке. Один…

-…

- Два…

- …

- Три…

- Хах, - улыбка изменилась, став более дерзкой. - Понравилось?

Метеориты, падающие с неба, черные дыры и теория происхождения Вселенной - это вещи могли и существовать, но Иккебукуро не было до этого дела. Не взрыв новой звезды или открытие новой мертвой планеты обсуждали сегодня вечером на улицах города.

Интереснее было рассуждать, как Орихара Изая ранним утром вылетел из окна пятого этажа верхом на кровати.

16.06-8.07.2011


End file.
